A day without you
by justsomestuff
Summary: based on the events on S02E03 Nikita thinks that Michael is dead, forgetting her own pain in the process which has intense results
1. Chapter 1

**loosely based on the events of S02E03. This is also the first chapter, so review it and let me know and if i get enough reviews i'll continue with the story. this is also my first ever fanfiction. DISCLAIMER I do not own Nikita or any of the characters.**

A day without you.

As Nikita rushed towards the safe house, she hoped against hope that she would make it. 'If only Amanda hadn't attacked him, not him the one person in this world I would give up my life for', she thought, . 'I would make it, I HAD to reach him before the missile hit'. she was there, she couldn't believe it but she had made it, but just then, right before her eyes the safe house went up in flames, the missile had hit and she could do nothing about it, she could do nothing to save him. 'no...NO! I can't lose him, not now, not when we're so close. Oh Michael, no,no,no!'. It's like to whole world was crushing down on her, she could see the world spinning out of control flames everywhere, fire, death. But all she could think about was her Michael, and how living was now, without him was pointless. How could she go on? Her heart was pounding out of her chest, tears streaming down her face, and her screams even scared her. That burning sensation and blinding pain at the side of her stomach where the bullet had penetrated seemed almost forgotten at this moment. But then, just then when she had lost all hope she saw Michael emerging from the smoke like a Phoenix reborn, beautiful and majestic. At first she couldn't believe her eyes, was it really him, or was this a cruel trick her mind was playing on her. But when she touched him, kissed him, she knew it was real, she knew HE was real. The realization hit her like a pleasant blow, strong yet sweet. All her pains forgotten, all troubles ceased to exist. He was alive! He was there in her arms. 'I love you' was all that she could say to at that moment, she just wanted to melt in his arms. 'Are you OK? are you hurt? Nikita? NIKITA?! answer me dammit! Birkoff! I'm losing her, i think she got hit, hey! stay with me OK?.. get me a car here STAT, hang in there Nikki, i'll get you out of here, just stay with me.' Michael commanded as soon as he noticed the blood on her side but As she clung to him full of relief and almost giddy with the joy and excitement, she started to feel woozy. At that moment she was content in the arms of the man she loved, who was safe, alive and so she welcomed the darkness, too tired to fight it, she happily passed out in his arms, not caring about the sudden look of worry on Michael's face, or the agony that came across his features as he noticed all the blood, or even the fact that Birkoff was screaming in their ears to get out of there. At that moment, Nikita was... Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so first of all, i would like to thank all of you for the amazing review, it means a lot. This chapter didn't really turn out as well as the first one, but i hope you like it. and remember, keep reviewing :)**

Michael had no idea what to do, for the first time in a long time he felt completely helpless. Nikita was right there, right next to him, yet he could do nothing to help her. He owed this woman his life, Nikita had saved him and now he had to do everything he could to protect her. He just hoped the he reached the hospital in time, where Birkhoff had already set up everything, he even had a doctor on his pay check now. He went as fast as he could, trying not to think about anything but his goal, trying to keep away all those memories of his family and that car bomb. No, he had to focus, for her. After what seemed like ages, Michael pulled into the the hospital parking lot, Nikita in his arms. They were greeted by a worried Alex, 'Oh thank god you made it, here just take her into this room, hurry, everything's set up'. Birkhoff, as usual, was at home, making sure that division did not get wind of this little visit. Finally sitting outside in the waiting area of the hospital, Michael could breathe again but then, all those memories he had tried to bury deep inside came flooding back to the surface. Images of his wife and had taken everything from him and he knew he had to stop them, and after what happened today, with Nikita he knew he had to put a stop to it. He was not ready to add another name to his list on deceased loved ones. "What happened out there?" Asked a worried Alex. "Division" was all that he could say that one word summarized it all, their pain, their sufferings and their loss . "I swear if anything happens to her, I will put a bullet in Amanda's head myself, in fact I think that's the only option I have, we've lost too much, division has to be stopped one way or another". "hey! Now don't go around making any rash decisions. You realize that it's a suicide mission right? They'll kill you the moment they realize you're there." Alex countered scared of what he was thinking of doing. "But they have to be stopped! Don't you see that? they have taken everything from me, EVERYTHING! And now Nikita's life is hanging in the balance because of them. No, I have to end this and it HAS to be now, this has gone on for far to long". "Michael, please just take a moment and think about this. You're not thinking clearly and what if you do manage to take Amanda down, what's the guarantee that the recruits won't kill you the first chance they get, and then what would this have been for huh? Nikita is in there because she was trying to SAVE you. And you're just planning to go into the lions den again? No I WON'T LET YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY LIKE THAT!" Alex pleaded, now desperate as she realised that Michael was not willing to listen. "yo..you're right I'm not thinking properly, we'll talk about this later ok? Right now let me go check on how she's doing". Alex was relieved at hearing this but there was something off about Michael's tone, he sounded almost defeated, yet strangely determined which worried her and Alex was right to worry as Michael had made up his mind. All he could think about now was putting a bullet in Amanda's head, division had taken everything from him and now they had pay and he had to do it alone, too many people had gotten hurt in this war and now, he would be the one to end it. After about six hours, the doctor came out. Nikita was stable for now and so they decided to take her home and monitor the situation from Nikita out of the woods, Michael had no reason to delay what he had already decided to do and so he decided to leave tonight, after everyone was asleep. Tonight, he was going to break into Division and kill Amanda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: only that one particular scene from the first chapter was from episode 3. the rest of the story, their character's relationships/allegiances are the same as they were towards the end of season two. This also means that characters not present at the beginning of season 2 but came towards the end will also be present in this story.**

Michael was ready, ready to kill Amanda and ready to finally end this war. He could see it, their lives together ,no more running, just him and Nikita on a beach somewhere, together and happy. It was finally ready and prepped, he started for the door, but before going, he decided to check on Nikita first, as he knew the risks that came with this mission and that this may be the last time they see each other, he was not ready to leave without looking at her one last time, she gave him hope, strength and so he made his way to her room, leaving his bag of ammo right next to the door. But as he walked in, he saw that Nikita was finally awake.

He drew in a deep breath, realizing how much harder saying goodbye would be now, To leave her side or even to lie to her. But he was also grateful that she was awake, and alright. "Hey, look who's finally awake, you know you had me scared half to death, how're you feeling?" , Michael asked. "I've been better" Nikita joked. "I'm serious are you OK? Are u in pain? I swear, if anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done". " shh, I'm here I'm fine, we're fine. You don't have to worry. I'm just a little tired, that's all, you don't have to worry so much. Just promise me you won't leave my side, not tonight Michael." Michael almost stepped out of there, it was already too difficult to leave, and now, with this promise, she made it impossible. but he had to do it and he realized that this was the only way to protect her, even if it meant going through hell himself. "I won't leave you, I promise but you need your rest, and you NEED to get better, so go back to sleep and tell me if you need anything" Michael said, but even in that promise, Nikita felt that something was off , something she couldn't quite explain, like Michael was there with her but a thousand miles away. she didn't care what it was, she just needed Michael tonight by her side. It was harder for Michael , Seeing her there, safe in his arms, he never wanted to leave. But then the condition she was in was what gave him the strength to move on and to carry out his mission. And even tough he hated himself for it, he slipped out as soon as she was asleep again.

As he made his way to his car Michael went over his plan, focusing on only one thing, killing Amanda. He knew it would be difficult but had a way to draw her out of division, minimizing the collateral damage. He thought this was it, after tonight everything would change, it gave him hope. As he unlocked the car door, he heard footsteps, but before he could turn around to look at who it was, there was a sharp pain at the side of his neck and then, darkness.

"Yes, I have him. No we'll make the trade tonight,on my terms, I'll name the place", a woman was saying in a calm tone, probably on the phone with someone. Michael was a little groggy as he woke up, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness. There was a woman at the far off corner of the room, it looked like a basement, with just one yellow bulb hanging over his head. he was also bound with actual ropes to a chair placed in the middle of this big empty room. really confused now, he tried to figure out what he was doing here, and what This trade was and why this woman was going to trade him? he had so many questions and so he called out to his captor who was now approaching him, he heard the same footsteps, he had back in the garage. As she walked towards he could finally see her face in the dim light, but what he saw even shocked him, in that moment all his questions were forgotten and all he could utter was one word, the name of his captor. Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked this chapter, took me longer than usual to write it and please keep reviewing, also if you have any ideas about what else I could add to this story, either PM me or write it in your reviews.**

"Alex?!", Michael couldn't believe his eyes. "You! Wha...why?" Micheal was furious, Alex was a traitor,and they had trusted her. How could she do this to Nikita? And to think he actually was about to leave Nikita alone and vulnerable with her. but what he didn't get was that if she were really working for Amanda, the person with whim she must be talking on the phone with, then why did she take him, why not directly go after Nikita. Frustrated and confused, Michael started to struggle against his restraints trying to break free, unable to do so only added to his anger, and in his rage he started to question her "what the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you doing this!"

"you'd understand right if... If it were Nikita, you'd do anything to protect her right?" Alex kept mumbling on not even listening to Michael.

"What the hell are you talking about? What is the meaning of this?" Michael was really confused now, watching Alex prance around in a kind of trance repeating the same things again and again.

"She said she'll do it, she promised if I came through that she'll do it. U'd have done the same for Nikita, and she'll understand right? Nikita? But what about Amanda?"  
Michael had calmed down by now, he found himself strangely worried for Alex and the state she was in, he no longer saw her as a traitor or a kidnapper but just as a worried girl scared out of her mind. "Alex what are you talking about? What's wrong. who promised you? look at me! Now tell me .It?" , Michael asked trying it calm her down, it was strange how he was the one tied to a chair and yet she was freaking out.

" Michael THEY HAVE SEAN!", Alex said now sobbing.

"what? What do you mean they 'HAVE' Sean."

"Meaning they know EVERYTHING about Sean and I teaming up with Nikita and our relationship, and now Amanda has him, and she's probably going to kill him unless I give her Nikita's location, but I couldn't do that, not to Nikita and not in the condition she is in now. So i told her that she had gotten shot and that you were hiding her somewhere so, instead I promised to give her you, in return for Sean. She'll probably try to torture her location out of you. Oh god what have I done?! I'm so sorry but they have Sean, they have him, and I have to get him back, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", Alex said tears steaming down her face and desperation obvious in her features

"Ok look relax, we'll figure out a way to get him back, but you can't just give me to her, AMANDA CANNOT BE TRUSTED. You have to let me go, I was on my way to kill her, and if I succeed in my mission, Sean would no-longer be in first take these stupid restraints off, please."

"No...no, I'm sorry but if Amanda even gets the slightest hint that we're working together, she'll kill Sean, I... I can't take that risk."

" fine I won't go just like that, I'll help. You,birkhoff and I can save Sean and this little trade thing will give me an easy access into division it can all workout. But first you have to free me."

"Ok... Ok I'll free you, but you have a very short time before I have to make the trade so call Birkhoff and come up with a plan fast, because if i delay, Amanda will know something's off."

As soon as Michael was free, he reached for his phone calling Birkhoff. He thought this wasn't such a bad thing, maybe with a team and an actual plan, he may just have a better chance at surviving this.

After some time spent discussing and arguing, they had finally reached a decision, Michael was to be traded at the original time decided by Alex, about three hours from now. He could have no tracker or wireless communication on him meaning he would be completely alone in there, which was the tricky part. But thanks to birkhoff, he would be able to hack into division's mainframe, having designed it himself but it would be risky, because, in order for him to override the system, a bug would have to planted manually in the tech lab which was going to be the most difficult task after this the plan was fairly simple, communication could be restored with Birkhoff, who could then give Michael access Amanda office even if it is locked. after that he just has to take out a couple hundred trained assassins and just kill Amanda himself. It was better this way, kind of, because now instead of going on this suicide mission alone, he could drag Birkhoff with him and may just be able to save Sean's life in the process.

"those bitches wont know what hit em" Birkhoff said, gloating

"yeah but what if I get killed or kill Amanda's puppets before I actually reach the tech lab" ,asked Michael not really comfortable with the odds of this working

"Relax Mickey, Amanda won't kill you, the only thing you have to be worried about is her torturing you, and both of us know she can be a real bitch if it comes to that" Birkhoff said not entirely joking, what he didn't realize was that he had been a little to loud. And so had been unprepared for this next remark and its speaker.

"Michael WHAT?!" Cried Nikita, standing right behind Birkhoff and having heard only the last part of the conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry for the late update, I was really busy the past few days. I'm also working on another story so keep an eye out for that. As for this chapter, hope you like it. And remember, keep reviewing :D_**

WHAT DID YOU SAY BIRKHOFF?! BIRKHOFF! " screamed Nikita, right behind him in an uncontrollable rage, it seemed that she had been awake for a few hours and her world was already spining out of control.

In front of her was a stunned birkhoff confused between two of the worlds most stubborn people screaming in his ears.

"Whats going on? Who's there, tell me! " Screamed Michael from the other side.

"Uhhh... Michael.. It's Nikki and I think she's heard ...everything"

"You bet your ass I have... What the hell is wrong with you people let me talk to Michael, give me that thing", she snatched the phone away

"Michael? Michael what's going on, where are you, please tell me what i just heard is some sick joke, you can't possibly be thinking of going into division, not alone, especially not at this time, not without...me" ,He voice broke towards the end trying to avoid the thoughts that were coming in her head.

"Hey, relax, I won't be alone... Birkhoff would be with me the entire time and we've got the entire thing planned out, you really don't have to worry, and trust me, if this mission wasn't absolutely necessary, I won't be doing it."

"Michael, it's suicide to go there with no backup, and if you don't want to stop, then at least let me help you, tell me where are you?"

" no, absolutely not, listen I HAVE to do this, they have Sean and I have to get him back and it will be a whole lot easier if I know that you're safe plus you can barely move around I can't risk losing you again."

"And how do you think I feel huh? knowing that you're probably signing your own death certificate? You don't know what I went through over there at the safe house when I thought you were... and then, when I found you, i swore to myself that I will never suffer this kind of pain again, so I am coming if you are even if we do die, at least we die together."

"No, please don't talk like that, nobody's dying, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you".

"And how do you plan on doing that by harming yourself, Michael the only way to protect me is to keep yourself safe, I would ask you to stop but since you're so hell bent on going on this mission, I'm coming too. Because you need some sort of backup, if you plan to make it out of there alive,even if it is from a limping mess like me", Nikita begged trying to make him understand her point

"You can monitor the mission fro..." Michael started to say.

"I'll go with him, I'll be with him till the very end don't worry, and we'll contact you the moment we're inside, you can trust me.. Just promise me that you'll take care of Sean.", Alex cut in.

"But.. What about...", Nikita started to protest

"No buts , it's decided, Alex would come with me, don't you trust her, nikita PLEASE do this, for me?", Michael asked hoping she would see reason.

"Ok, ok but we won't monitor from the beach house but from a van 15 mins away from division, any sign of trouble and I'm coming for both of you, don't argue Michael This is the best you get and no I don't care whichever condition I'm in. Alex are you sure you'll be able to handle this?"

"Hey, you protect my man, I'll protect yours. As long as I know Sean's out of harms way I'll be fine, besides even I want to see that bitch suffer" Alex said confinedtaly.

"If you say so, but remember I'll only be 15 minutes away if you guys need any help".

"Guys the mission is a go, Amanda just contacted me, they'll be here in about an hour" , Alex said

" we better start prepping Nikki, if we want to fit all this tech into one van", birkhoff said a little grouchy not looking forward to all that labour.

As Nikita finally sat down on birkhoff's insistence she realized how tired she really was. She had just gotten up to drink a glass of water when all this happened, and Michael was right, even now she could barely limp, but she had to do this, for Michael and Alex, she had to take care of Sean and make sure he didn't go running back into division as soon as he got wind of this mission. Tonight was going to be a LONG night, Nikita just hoped that it was the last of many.

"So the van is equipped and ready to go, you ready?" Birkhoff asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" nikita said, grabbing her favorite revolver.

They soon met up with Michael and Alex, where they went over the plan once more, Alex was given an ear piece, so they could talk to her as she sneaked into the van at least until they were out of division's signal jammer reach. After that they would break contact for 20 mins, enough to plant the bug in the mainframe, Now that Alex was involved, it should take less time.

Nikita and birkhoff then parked a safe distance away from the warehouse, so that they could easily pick up Sean as soon as Alex left.

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, Alex was getting restless

"Ugggh, what's taking them so long?"

"Relax, they'll be here, but until then, tie be back"

"Uhh, what?"

"Yeah tie me back, or they'll suspect something's wrong and hit me"

"Michael I'm not going to hit you"

"Alex, you have to, come on and make it look real. Hurry! Before they get here"

"Ok, I guess just... I'm sorry in advance and I dont think I've said this enough but thank you , for everything."

" You're welcome, now punch!", Alex did as asked, just then a black division SUV pulled up right in front of the warehouse. And so, it had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Nikita's heart was beating faster than usual as she saw Michael get dragged into the black SUV by two division agents. But something seemed wrong, Michael wasn't resisting, he wasn't MOVING! Nikita started to panic "birkhoff he isn't moving! What happened, I didn't hear a gunshot, can we contact Alex?"  
"Ok, ok relax, I'm trying. Jeez", birkhoff exclaimed, feel equally panicked but trying his best not to show it for Nikita's sake, "Alex? You there?"  
"Yeah I'm here" Nikita heard Alex as she saw a silhouette sneak into the backside of the Car ."And don't worry michaels fine, he's just unconscious, it's Sean I'm worried about he looked really bad, please go and help him" alex explained as she looked back to everything that had happened.

The SUV had come just as Alex had punched Michael. Two division agents came out. Obviously amanda had been smart enough not to show up herself. She called Alex just as they stepped out of the van:  
"I believe my agents are there"  
"Yes" Alex said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible  
"Good, now give them Micheal and well be good to go"  
" not before I see Sean"  
"Fair enough, put me on speaker, (Alex did), release Sean and take Michael, now."  
The division agents nodded but before they could get to Michael, who at that time was completely conscious, alex knocked him out, she didn't understand why but she just didn't want him to be awake for the ride there. then Sean came into view, and she forgot everything, it felt like her heart had broken into a thousand pieces, Sean had been tortured, it was clear from his bloody face and bruised body. She ran towards him, hugged him, kissed him like she had never before, but she had to leave him and get into that car. So she ran, ignoring the confused look on Sean's face. She was determined now, more than ever especially after she looked back at everyone Amanda had hurt in the past 48 hours and it was at this point that she truly understood what Michael had been going through at the hospital, discovering a new-found respect for him.  
Back at the van, as soon as Nikita saw the car disappear out of sight, she sped towards the warehouse. There they picked up a really confused Sean and made their way to the division headquarters.

"Michael, they have Michael. You have to get him out of there, it's a.." Started a distorted Sean.  
"Trap, I know" Nikita cut in  
"Then why arent you doing anything and where's Alex, she left in such a hurry"  
"Ok Sean, don't freak out but Alex is currently on her way to division with Michael"  
"SHE WHAT?!" Sean exclaimed, "doesn't she realize how dangerous it is, please tell me you guys have a plan, and that they aren't going in blind"  
"As a matter of fact we do" Nikita said as she explained the entire plan to Sean who, although wanted to protest, but didn't because he understood why this was important to Alex and how it was necessary for her. Besides, of all the people who could have gone with her on this mission, he was glad it was Michael, at least this way he knew that Alex was protected.  
"Guys we've lost contact, they're inside". Birkhoff said.

Michael had regained consciousness as the agents dragged him into the much familiar room where Amanda questioned, or more like, tortured her captives. He saw Alex sneak out from the corner of his eye and just hoped that she didn't get hurt. She was completely alone out there. But he didn't have much time to worry before a familiar face entered through the heavily guarded door.  
"Hello Michael"  
"Amanda" Michael replied coldly  
"I believe you know why you're here"  
"Yes, and you should know that I would never give-up her location, even if it kills me"  
"Oh we'll see about that. If there's one thing that all these years in this business has taught me is that everyone talks... Eventually. Lets see how long you holdout, after all we have all the time in the world", Amanda said flashing a smile in his direction  
"Where on earth is Alex" Michael thought

Alex was holding her breath as she sneaked down to the sub levels. There were agents at every corner and here she was, heavily outnumbered and way in over her head. Thankfully as she went lower down the number of agents reduced. She tried to be fast, thinking of Michael but her frustration started to rise with every wrong turn, every close call. Finally she was on the floor with the tech labs. She drew in her breath, taking out her gun, and charged towards the room. It only had two people working on computers, she quickly took them out, soundlessly, that was the key, the only thing they had going for them was the element of surprise, if the lost that, they had nothing.. "Well that was easy", she thought right before planting the bug.  
"Birkhoff the bug is in place, can you hear me?"  
"Loud and clear, good job Alex, now get Michael out of there, I have eyes on him and its not pretty".

Michael's pulse quickened as Amanda slowly strapped him to the voltage supply ready to shock him. They had talked first, ofcourse, with Michael revealing nothing and so, Amanda's second most effective tactic, the electric shock was to follow but before she could start, a guard burst into the room, panicked.  
"WHAT IS IT?" Amanda asked, annoyed at the interruption.  
"I've told everyone how I DO NOT like to be disturbed when I'm questioning someone" this behaviour of hers seemed odd to Michael. She seemed particularly on edge today.  
"Ma'am, ther...there's been a problem, some type of disturbance down at sub level 6". Stammered the guard  
All Amanda did was smile at Michael "so your're not alone, are you" and she stomped out of the room, barking orders as she went.  
"Something's wrong", Michael thought, this was never part of the plan, Amanda knowing was a SERIOUS drawback. And one he did not expect. His thoughts quickly turned to Alex, was she caught? Where was she?

Taking out the geeks had been fairly simple, alex thought, so had planting the bug thanks to which, communication with the crew had been restored, but then as she rushed out of the lab, some stupid guard, present in the wrong place at the wrong time had seen her and started shooting, creating a ton of noise. "Guys what do I do know, I think they know I'm here"  
"Get to Michael, if they think your're in there, he's in serious danger, go and get him" Nikita replied clearly panicked by these turn of events, Alex knew how frustrated she must have felt, not being there. It was in Nikita's DNA to save everyone, to protect the people she loved. And so she was going against every cell in her body just by sitting there while the two people she loved most in this world were in constant danger.  
"Birkhoff get me Michael's location" Alex commanded.  
"Accessing the security cameras now, yeah! found him, he's in a room with the white door on sub level 3, but be careful, that place is heavily guarded."  
Alex nodded, grabbing the dead security guard's gun. On sub level 3, she clearly saw the white door, and in front of it, four heavily built men, guarding it. Alex started shooting blindly at them, a strategy devised by Nikita to possibly draw out Amanda to that floor as well. Successfully killing all those men, she barged into the room where Michael had already managed to free himself.  
"What took you so long", Michael joked, but as the stepped out of the room, loud sirens started blaring everywhere

"Birkhoff whats wrong?" Michael asked taking the ear-piece from Alex.  
"They know you're there, oh god! We never anticipated this you guys have to get out of there NOW!" Birkhoff screamed  
"What? No! I didn't come all this way to back down now"  
"Michael, divisions on lockdown, it's still in the process so I can get you out, but if you delay for even a second, there's no chance either one of you would be able to get out of there alive, you know that as well as I do, nobody gets in or out".  
"Michael please, we'll have more chances to get to her just come out now" Nikita pleaded  
"Ok just tell us our escape route" Michael decided knowing that he could not convince Nikita and fearing that she might come in after them.  
As birkhoff gave them directions to their exit, Nikita sped up the van to bring it as close to division as possible without getting their heads blown off.

"Ok, we're out", Michael said as soon as he stepped on the field minutes away from the van. They had escaped through the air ducts, But what he didn't realize was that another recruit had followed them out and was standing right behind them.  
"Yo...you killed her" the recruit said  
"What? Who?", Michael said, turning around, ready to fire  
"Whats going on out there?!" Nikita interjected in Michael's ear  
"She was down there, one of those people you mindlessly shot in your attempt to get out, you probably don't even remember her face" the recruit continued. "Now ill kill you, even if I have to kill myself to do it, I won't let you get out of here alive!" The recruit shot out as he reached for something in his pocket, something Alex thankfully caught.  
"Michael... He has a BOMB!" Alex screamed  
"RUN!" Michael shouted back, as he turned with Alex to run away from this maniac.  
Just then there was a loud bang! And everything went quiet  
"MICHAEL?! ALEX?! Somebody answer me!" Nikita screamed, but there was no answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys, sorry for the late update, I had MAJOR writer's block and well this was an intense chapter so it took extra long. I promise to update sooneAmin the future. Hope you like and keep reviewing!**

It was dark, the smoke was everywhere. "ALEX?! , MICHAEL?!" Nikita kept screaming in their ears, a little light headed, Alex begun to get up, her head was pounding like she was suffering from some massive hangover and her legs were numb. Searching for Michael in this cloud of smoke and dust she was confused, distraught. She grabbed her ear piece and threw it on the ground, she couldn't handle all the screaming. She was tired, so tired.  
Inside the van, everyone was freaking out, all they had heard was a loud bang and then complete silence. After sometime calling out to them Nikita decided to go out herself.

"That's it guys I'm going out, I can't take it anymore, they aren't answering!"  
"Have you LOST your mind?! , that place could be swarming with agents by now, and what help would you be if you go there limping" birkhoff screamed at her.  
"But one of us have to check out what's wrong, where they are, I'll go" Sean countered after being silent all this time, Nikita had totally forgotten about him being there.

"We...we're fine, or at least alive" Michael's voice came in between deep breaths through the micro phone.  
"MICHAEL? oh thank god you're alright, where are you, are you hurt?" Nikita answered clearly relieved.  
"Where's Alex, is she with you, why isn't she answering?' Sean cut in.  
"She's hurt, but conscious, guys just come and get us, I don't think I can move her myself"

Nikita heaved a sigh, relief flooding over her,as she raced the van to the spot. Over there they saw Michael crouched next to Alex. Michael was alright, hurt, but alright. Sadly she couldn't say the same for Alex she was laying there helplessly, bleeding. Sean shot out of the van before Nikita could say anything. Truth was she didn't know what to say so she just quietly followed.  
"Alex! Alex!" Was all Sean could say.  
"Is.. Is Michael alright, I tried to save him, pushing that physco back, is he alright?" Alex asked her head was still pounding and her vision was blurry she couldn't make out anything except for Sean , once she him, she no longer felt scared or cold. She felt relieved. That burning sensation near her stomach was nearly gone but she still couldn't move her legs.  
"He's fine, but what about you are you in pain?" Sean asked, the pain clearly visible on his face. It was evident that he was suffering but he still tried to hide it behind a smile for her sake.

As he began accessing her injuries she quickly stopped him, looking into his eyes, brought tears in hers. It seemed as if she had realized something, something inevitable and inescapable.  
"Hey, why are you crying, don't worry I'll get you help, let me just get you to the van". Sean said as he reached out for her, with the intention of carrying her back to the van.  
"No, no you can't, I've lost to much blood, you'll just be wasting your time, our time, together" she said  
"But... But I can save you! This can't be it, it doesn't have to be you'll be fine, I promise, let me take you to a hospital."  
"No Sean, stop, listen to me were too far from the city, we'll never be able to make it in time. just remember, I love you. And nothing can change that, nobody, not ever. Don't cry, I'm here and I'll always be with you in your heart" as Alex said this, it was as if her heart had been broken into a million pieces when she saw the agonized look on Sean's face as he began to realize what she meant.

"No! No! It's not fair! I can't lose you, not you too. It should have been ME! You did this to protect me. But it was my job and I failed. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I failed you just like I had failed my mother" Sean said between tears. He felt so helpless, so alone  
"Don't, don't do that to yourself, you didn't fail me, you saved me. You gave me something I never thought I could have, something I didn't think I even deserved. You gave me love and you made me learn to love myself. You saved me Sean, you saved me."  
"Please don't go, I need you, I love you, please Alex. I can't survive without you, I don't know how. We were supposed to grow old together, remember just you and me".  
"I know, but you have to survive, to live for the both of us, I'm not leaving you, I'll never leave you, I'll always be with you in you heart and in all those beautiful memories we created together  
And Nikita, please don't cry I love you too, you're the reason, I'm here in the first you for making me so strong, for believing in me and making me a part of something bigger than just me or even us, if it weren't for you I would have had no purpose and no opportunity to help someone and most importantly I would have never met Sean, if it weren't for you, I would have never been happy." Alex said with a weak smile, tears running down her face  
"Oh Alex" was all Nikita could say before bursting into tears.  
"It's not fair! It's not fair!" Sean muttered over and over again with Alex laying there in his arms  
"No, it's not. But Sean, I'm happy here in your arms, this is what I wanted it to be like in my final moments, Lying here in your arms, surrounded by everyone that I love, and Birkhoff ( he let out a weak chuckle) with your perfect face being the last thing that I see, so don't be sad Sean, be strong, be strong for the both of us and finish this mission for both of us. I love you Sean, more than anyone I have ever loved in my life." And with those final words Alex closed her eyes, finally giving in to her injuries.

"No! No,no,no please Alex, please don't do this, don't be please, I love you, I love you so much." Sean kept screaming trying to wake her up.  
Nikita couldn't take it anymore, this was too much, the over-whelming feeling of loss and regret. She couldn't do it, this was the first time she realized how truly dangerous her mission was, and not just for her. She started to sob uncontrollably in Michael's arms, who just stood there quietly not letting out a single word. He was just terrifyingly still, blaming himself for everything, feeling unworthy of even a final goodbye. He had never been very close to Alex, be he had always felt responsible for her and for some reason felt like he had not only failed her but failed Nikita as well.

Sometime passed and they just stood there, Nikita in Michael's arms, Birkhoff standing still in the background and Sean just lying there clinging on to a now lifeless body of Alex. When they heard vehicles approaching.  
"It's division! They must have heard the blast, guys we have to get out of here or they'll kill us all" Birkhoff said finally breaking the cold silence between them.  
"C'mon lets go, we can't take them on right now, we're heavily outnumbered, not to mention the lack of weaponry" he continued  
So they rushed to the van with the exception of Sean who didn't move an inch. This is when Michael finally talked.  
"Have you lost it, you want to die like a coward at the hands of the same people who murdered your girlfriend?!" He screamed standing over Sean  
"I don't care, I'm not leaving her side ,you guys go ahead", Sean said, it was sad to see him so broken and defeated.  
"She is GONE! And she's not coming back ever! And I know it hurts and I know that you just want the pain to go away but stop acting like a coward and avenge her death! She at least deserves that. You have to make the people who murdered her suffer and lying in the grave right next to her is not going to help anyone, not you, and certainly not her. You say you loved her, prove it. Now get up!" Michael commanded dragging Sean to the van, leaving Alex just lying there, looking peaceful and happy.

Back at the beach house, nobody wanted to do anything or even say anything. It was like a dark cloud had descended over them one that seemed follow them around everywhere they went. Little did they know that their period of intense grief was going to be cut short by an unexpected surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, so sorry I haven't updated for weeks, I just didn't know How to continue the story. special thanks to Ayushi95 who helped me continue the story. So enjoy and REVIEW!**

It was dark outside. Sean couldn't see a thing, he was suddenly in a forest with a deep musty smell filling his nose. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to be there, like his entire existence depended on it. So he walked around aimlessly, tripping over logs. His feet becoming more numb with each passing moment. the cold almost unbearable now. Suddenly he heard his name, distant at first but growing louder and louder, more desperate. He started to panic, he felt as if time was running out, that helpless feeling that he had to make it otherwise he wouldn't be able to breath. Just then he saw a light, piercing through the darkness. It came from a door half-opened. He rushed towards it, the screams getting louder and louder. He burst through the door and saw Alex tied to a chair. She seemed so alive, so beautiful yet she had this hatred so evident in her eyes. He stepped closer to her,

"No!" She screamed  
"But I have to untie you"  
"Don't bother! I'm strapped to a bomb, nobody can help me, especially not you! And now I'll die just because you were stupid enough to get caught! You were weak Sean, and now I have to pay the price for YOUR mistakes" Alex said, the blame evident in her voice.  
"But I can help you, just let me do it, I promise I won't let you die"  
"Huh, like you promised your mother you'll protect her? Look where that got her. Truth is you failed me Sean! You failed me just like you failed her, you're the reason I'm dead!"  
"No, no" he kept pleading  
"YOU FAILED ME AND NOW I'LL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU", she kept screaming and just then the bomb under her chair exploded, with her voice still echoing, so accusing, so blaming.

Sean woke up with a start, he had fallen asleep again on the lounge sofa. It had been just another dream. Another reminder of his failure. Two days had passed since that night at division yet, for Sean it seemed as if time had stopped at that very instant when Alex closed her eyes, lying in his arms. He kept replaying that moment over and over again. He couldn't escape the pain, infact he liked it, almost welcomed it. It was like a constant reminder that she was real, what they had, was real. He hadn't slept in two days, because every time he closed his eyes, she was there, blaming him for her death. This dream had been the one of many that he saw as soon as he closed his eyes, not even finding sanctuary in sleep. But even in these dreams he found a morbid pleasure. He atleast got to see her, hear her voice and sometimes, if he got lucky enough, he got to touch her and kiss her. Sean was content living like this in the comfort of his memories. He was not ready for reality yet, not ready to live in a world without her.

"He hasn't spoken a word in 2 days, I'm starting to get worried about him" Nikita said gazing over her shoulder at Sean sitting on the sofa in the lounge.  
"You have to give him time, right now it just doesn't feel real, to any of us", Birkhoff said, his eyes still glued to his computer screen. He was determined, now more than ever to chase down any possible lead that could get them closer to Amanda.  
"I guess so, it's just looking at him like this, I feel responsible. Alex wouldn't have wanted this, and I had promised her that I would take care of him. Its like I'm letting her down all over again"  
"Hey, don't do that to yourself, it was none of our faults but Amanda's, and we will make her pay" Michael said walking over to them, a little louder, intending for Sean to hear. He had thought about that night over and over again, going over every detail trying to think of ways that could have changed this outcome, but he only came up blank, one thing he couldn't understand was how easy their escape had been, it all seemed too convenient. Like they were ment to escape, as if it had been a cruel trick of the universe to give them one last victory before the ultimate defeat.

His thoughts were cut short by a loud beeping coming from Birkhoff's computers.  
"GUYS! GUYS! I got it! A definite lead! I did it!"  
"What!? Are you serious, where?" Nikita asked thankful to have something to do, it had been a habit of her to bury herself in work, when dealing with sadness. She had a goal, kill Amanda and right now she was focused, more than ever to achieve it.  
"A Russian arms dealer, he used to sell weapons to division back when Percy was in charge. God! I can't believe they're buying from him again. I'm telling you guys he had the most amazing weapons, this one time he got..."  
"Birkhoff, focus!" Nikita cried exasperated  
"Right, Amanda. So apparently she's meeting him in person near the docks by the old shipyard at 08 00 hours. They used the same frequency and code language to communicate, that they used back when Percy was around. I had put an alert on it, in case somebody tried to use it again."  
"Fine then, lets go, we have nine hours left." Nikita said, getting straight to business "and, good job nerd".  
"But what if its a trap? I mean this wouldn't be the first time we walked into a trap, and you still haven't fully recovered from that gunshot. Do you think its a good idea to go back into the field?" Michael interjected. He knew how unreasonable and selfish he sounded, but he wanted to be selfish for her, if it meant that it would protect her. He loved Alex, but the truth was that she was gone. But Nikita was here and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He couldn't imagine life without her, because for him, there would be no life without her. So even now his first priority was the love of his life, vengeance was a very secondary thing for him.

"But we owe it to Alex, and Michael I owe it to myself, I don't think i can ever be at peace if Amanda still walks. So let me do this for me" Nikita countered, making an excellent point. She was ready for an argument subconsciously listing all the reasons why they should go tomorrow, but what she heard was very unexpected,  
"Fine, so what's our plan of action" Michael asked  
Shocked, all Nikita could say was " I love you"  
" I know" , he said flashing a smile in her direction.

So, the plan was set, everyone planned or gathered ammo or triple checked the satellite feed of those docks, everyone did something. Trying to escape the grief. Everyone, except Sean, he just sat there on the sofa, not saying anything, not doing anything.  
They had decided on a stealth approach. The element of surprise their only advantage . It was decided that Michael would use a sniper rifle with nikita on the field, covering his back. Initially it was decided that birkhoff would monitor from home but on his insistence that if they hinder their communications, he'd have more chances of restoring it, he would also monitor from a calculated distance. It was obvious that he wanted to make sure nothing he did would cost any of them their lives.  
"Fine so now we'll have birkhoff in the van" Nikita said, annoyed at him for hijacking this two-man op  
"Yeah, but we need someone in the van with him in case Amanda's goons decided to snoop around" Michael said, thinking of the tactical consequences of this sudden change in plan.  
"I can handle a sniper, Michael why dont you sit in the van with Birkhoff" Nikita said, knowing that she was pushing her luck here.  
"After what happen with Alex?! ABSOLUTELY NOT" Michael said, hating the fact that he was playing that card. The mention of Alex really brought everything back in perspective for everyone. Nobody had thought about that during the entire time they were planning. Now it was the name had brought back an eerie silence to the room. "Fine I won't stay and you won't stay, so how do you want to handle this?" Nikita said, half screaming in frustration.

"I'll stay with Birkhoff" Sean said, his voice barely audible but held the attention in the room. It had been two days since Alex's death and this was the first time he had said anything.  
"Are you sure you don't want to sit this one out? I mean you've be through a lot. We'll completely understand if you don't want to go". Nikita said, worried about him.  
"No, I have to go, it's Amanda. I've already failed her once, I won't do it again not when we have come this close."  
"Sean you cant keep blaming yourse.." Nikita started to say  
"Let's just focus on the mission, we can talk about the rest later" Sean dismissed her, not wanting to have this conversation.

The mission was a go with Sean and Birkhoff inside the van and Nikita and Michael in the field. Hours passed with no kind of movement. Nikita started to lose hope, thinking that maybe nobody was coming, maybe it was just a false alarm. Hours later when they finally decided to leave they saw two black SUVs pull up. Two men in black suits came out with one in a grey one following them with a huge black suitcase. That must have been the weapon. On the other side, Amanda approached him followed by two other guards.

As soon as Nikita saw Amanda, her heart started racing, she finally realized why she couldn't handle the sniper, she just wanted to rip Amanda's head off. While the two continued their meeting, Michael adjusted his sniper to get the perfect shot. Unfortunately he had to wait for the man in the grey suit to leave. In the van, Birkhoff was freaking out at how calm Sean was during this whole affair.  
Once the deal was made, the men left, as did two of Amanda's guards. Michael had the perfect shot, he got ready to pull the trigger when another figure blocked his shot. It was Sean!  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Michael exclaimed, his temper rising  
"Uh.. Guys you better get down here, things don't look very well" Birkhoff said over the com.r  
Michael and Nikita rushed down just in time to counter Amanda's goons who were ready to attack Sean, who, now seething with hatred held Amanda at gun point.  
"Sorry Michael but killing her is the one privilege that I would like to reserve for myself".  
"Oh Sean, you really think you can kill me? Why don't you just pull the trigger but with me would die the truth about Alex's death" Amanda said, freakishly calm considering the circumstances  
Sean let his guard down, not expecting this "what are you talking about, YOUR recruits are the reason she's death, there no other truth"  
"No that's just a story Michael told you" Amanda said.  
"Don't listen to her! Just pull the trigger you have the chance just do it, she's just playing mind games with you" Nikita said now standing right beside him.  
He was just about to do it when he saw a woman standing behind in the shadows. At first he couldn't make her out but when he finally did, he was taken aback by what he saw, it was Alex, her beautiful smile, her hair, her eyes. It was Alex, here in the real world smiling at him from the background with a gun in her hand pointed at Nikita. Sean was shocked and even happy, but he saw the gun he tackled Nikita to the ground just in time for the bullet to just graze her left shoulder.

He was confused and hurt. Alex just tried to kill Nikita. And Alex was ALIVE! Eventhough she had died in his arms. He couldn't believe it so he rushed towards her, not caring about anyone or anything but her. He had seen Alex, that was enough for him. Amanda managed to escape again in this chaos much to Michael's annoyance. But as Sean reached that place, there was no one there. But he wasn't disappointed or hurt, he had seen her, he knew it was her, and now he could find her.

Meanwhile, in Montreal, as Amanda stepped out of her jet, she seemed annoyed at the disturbance. Nikita had to die at the hands of Alex, today. She had planned for weeks for this. Angry, she made her way to a division safe house.  
As she stepped into the dark basement she asked victor, the man in charge, an ex-cleaner how the situation was.

"I hope you've been taking care of our guest" Amanda said.  
"Ma'am it's been three weeks, what do you want us to do with the girl, she's honestly been tied to a chair the entire time, and we know she wont tell us anything, so how do you want us to proceed." victor said a hint of concern in his voice, it seemed as if he had sympathy for their guest.  
"I know, but we have to try, also, don't kill her just her just yet, I need her alive for something. And victor, don't tell me you're going soft now" Amanda said, rushing down  
"No, absolutely not" he said, fearing that she'd just kill him if he showed any form of concern. This woman was psychotic and he didn't want to upset her. But he still felt sorry for the stranger down there who had been tortured and questioned for the past weeks.  
As she reached the bottom stair, she turned the light on, a single bulb flickered to life eliminating the darkness. A figure sat there slumped on a chair unconscious. Amanda took a bucket of water and threw it on her. She woke up with a start, gasping for air. Bruises evident on her wrists and neck. She sat there squinting, evident that she hadn't see light for days. Amanda slowly stepped towards her, smiling at her own victory, looking at this broken girl. She said:

"Hello Alex, hope you're enjoying your stay here."


	9. Chapter 9

"If we start living in tomorrows, our today would never be happy" this was something Alex's father had taught her a long time ago. It was funny how she was thinking about this, about tomorrows in her current situation. It was also true that for the past few days she has been missing her father terribly. And as she sat there, in that dark basement cold, and starving and bruised she could think of no tomorrow. It had been a month since she had been stuck in this hellhole. Stagnant with no idea as to why she was brought here or when she would leave. Her only human interaction was when victor used to come with her meals twice a day. Living like this was worse than dying, her only hope was that Nikita would find her and that she would be able to see Sean had been too long, she was done waiting so she decided to take a chance. She already knew that victor was going soft and what could be the harm? She may just be able to find a few answers to know what's going on at least until Nikita comes looking for her.

"But I SAW her!" Sean exclaimed, trying to convince Michael and Nikita for the thousandth time "she was THERE and she's the one who shot the bullet!" He continued now determined more than ever to find her.

"Fine you say she's back, I'll believe you but explain this, who was the girl whom we SAW die, the one who was lying lifeless in YOUR arms? And why would Alex, if she were alive not come to us, and why would she want to shoot me." Nikita said, as much as she wanted to believe that it may be true, she just couldn't afford to think that way again.

"Look I know it doesn't make sense, any of it, but I know what I saw. She was THERE! And I'm going to find her with or without your help!" Sean said storming off. He would find her, he just knew it and so, he went straight to Birkhoff's room.

"Sean wait...SEAN!"  
"He has lost his mind, how can she be back?! she's dead and as much as we wish it were true, we know that the dead don't come back!"  
"I know it sounds ridiculous but we'll have to give him time, it hasn't been long since we lost her, let him cope with it in his own way" Michael explained.  
"i know, i know, its just... well i just don't want him to get hurt again, partially the reason why I don't want to help him is because, if I let myself believe that she may be back, even if it is just for a second, then the pain of losing her becomes much more unbearable, and I don't think ill be able to deal with him, with THIS any longer. I feel like im losing control and that my world is just slipping out of my hands. Its too much!" Nikita said, now in his arms, choking back the tears.  
"Its OK, I know it seems like that right now, but its going to be alright, we'll make it alright. you and I, together."

Alex went over her escape plan one final time, this had gone on for too long, she HAD to get answers. The first few days she had been here, they had kept her drugged. But now that she was ok, as ok as anyone could be given the circumstances, she decided to fight back and to get some answers. Alex had a feeling that Nikita was not far behind but she wondered why it was taking her so long to come. Her thoughts were cut short as she heard footsteps approaching, it was Victor and so her plan was now officially put into action.

As Victor walked down the stairs, he heard a quiet sob. He felt so sorry for the poor girl who had been stuck here only to die eventually. He too had a young daughter and to think of his daughter's fate the same as the young girls', sent shivers down his spine. Yet, he couldn't do anything to save her or help her, because if he did that, his own family may suffer which was something he could not allow even if it meant torturing this innocent girl. As he reached the bottom step, he switched the lights on only to see Alex's bloodshot eyes and a face streaming with tears. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt but chose to ignore it.

"my.. my hands hurt. They have been tied up for so long. i had lost feeling in them but now its back with excruciating pain, please can you untie just one of my hands, just one?" she pleaded, tears still streaming down her face.  
"you know I cant do that, if Amanda found out, we'll both be dead" he said with an apologetic look on his face, he really did feel sorry for her.  
"Please, just please I promise I wont do anything, it just hurts so much. I don't have the strength to even move now, how can I escape. Please help me?" she said, her eyes pleading  
After giving it much thought, Victor finally decided to comply to her request, she just looked so weak, he thought what could happen. So he walked towards her, deciding to not even untie it completely, but just loosen the grip a bit.  
He bent down and unloosened her right hand, but as he did it, he received an unexpected blow, knocking the living daylights out of him. She somehow slid her hand out of the restraints, using the same hand, she freed the other one, beating victor unconscious.

Alex ran up the stairs, desperate to get out. As she ran out of the basement, she heard voices coming from the kitchen and so, hid behind the wall to listen. It was Amanda, and she was talking to someone.

Amanda felt annoyed at Mia i.e fake Alex. She had come back to Montreal, to see if things were going smoothly, she also came to finally finish Alex, as soon as Mia had completed her mission, she would no longer need Alex as leverage or a plan B in case Mia decided to bail. But Mia was still here and she was still following the plan. Yet, Amanda was feeling furious at this idiotic girl who was ruining everything.

"How can you be so careless?!" Amanda half screamed over the phone.  
"Relax, i told you ill get the job done, so ill get it done. no need to worry", Mia said, nonchalantly  
"WORRY?! this is my entire plan you're talking about?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ASK ME NOT TO WORRY!" Amanda was feeling infuriated  
"Fine, Fine I get it, yeesh, by the way why is it so important for ME to kill this Nikita chick anyways?"  
"That's none of your concern, just get the job done this time and don't forget, Nikita has to SEE Alex pulling the trigger"  
"kay, but what do you want me to do about that other guy, he seems a little to persistent on finding me"  
"uhh, just kill off that lovesick idiot"  
"Sean? No!" Alex said, emerging into the kitchen, as she held Amanda at gun point.

"Alex, I see you finally put your talents to use, but trying to breakout this late? I was expecting it to be much earlier" Amanda said, switching off the phone.  
"SHUT UP! who was that on the phone, WHO DID YOU ORDER TO KILL SEAN?!"  
"Relax Alex, it was you, now imagine how poor Sean would feel as he saw the love of his life, taking his life"  
"What are you talking about, tell me the truth or i swear I'll shoot" bringing Amanda's attention towards the gun  
"First of all honey, you cant kill me, because if you do, then who will call of that kill order on Sean, if I die, so does Sean.  
"I don't have to kill you but I can still shoot you, the pain would be there"  
"Oh fine I guess I'll play along, so what do you want to know"  
"Everything, Tell me everything, why I'm here, who you were talking to on the phone, what your plan is.." Alex said, still holding on tightly to the gun, she was worried that the man downstairs would soon regain consciousness

"Fine, you wonder why Nikita isn't coming to save you? well, that's because she never knew that you were missing. Oh don't look so surprised, you know I could have easily pulled it off. But I knew that a mask, no matter how advance wont do the trick, Nikita is far too clever for that, so instead I decided to use the real thing."

"The real thing? what do you mean. I AM THE REAL THING AND I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"

"You have a sister Alex. A twin, a twin that i found just months ago after searching for years and years." Amanda said, a smug look on her face as she saw Alex's bewildered expression.

"Wha... how is it possible, you're lying! it cant be, my parents would have told me."  
"oh but on the contrary, she's very real, and very much like you. Although she does not seem to have the same work ethic that you had" Amanda said clearly enjoying this.  
"Stop messing around and tell me THE TRUTH!"  
"It is the truth. You honestly think that the night Nikita saved you was the only night the Udinov's were attacked? What the world does not know is that there had been another attack on your family the night you were born.

They called themselves "The Revolutionists" , entirely consisting of ex- Zetrov employees, now homeless and desperate, they were determined to make your father pay for their condition. So, as soon as they heard that the great and powerful Nikolai Udinov was to have a child, they decided to take full advantage of that single weakness they found, planning to end the life of the man and his family who was the reason for all their sufferings. So the night you and your sister were born, they attacked. As they knew that, that was the night your father would be the most vulnerable, when he would have his guard down. Fortunately, the bandits were no match for your father's private security and were all killed in a matter of hours. But among all this confusion, one of the babies went missing.

"How come I don't know about this and why did neither my mother nor father tell me that I had a sister dead or otherwise" Alex said, confused  
"You don't know about it because Division was paid to cover it up, as for your sister, well Katiya had been trying so hard, for years to have a child and after years when she finally had one she would not have been able to handle the News that one of her children had been kidnapped and that fact that it was your father's enemies who had done this would have created a huge rift in your parents relationship, so he decided to keep you and your mother in the dark, katiya was told that one of the babies had died during child birth and well you were never told. All the while Nikolai searched for his daughter with the help of division.

And only months ago, I finally found her working in a strip club, She hates you, by the way. Blames you for what has become of her and that is precisely why you were kept alive, because she asked to kill you herself. The resemblance between you two is uncanny, she honestly looks exactly like you, which is why she was perfect for my plan. If Nikita saw you, her best friend, student pulling the trigger on her, well that would be the perfect end wouldn't it? This last thing would destroy her completely. Too bad your idiot boyfriend got in the way, its suck a shame that we have to kill him as well, or more specifically how YOU would kill him"

"I...I have a sis..sister? Its not possible, it cant be... but OH MY GOD she's going to kill them my sister will kill..Sean... and.. Nikita. They'll think it was me.. no I cant let that happen.. NO!"

BANG! in her rage and confusion she had pulled the trigger, shooting Amanda straight in the heart.  
"NO..NO ... OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD , don't die on me, you have to stop her... she cant" Alex screamed as Amanda lay there dead in front of her. It was funny how she had wanted Amanda dead for so long and now that it had finally happened, she was desperate enough to do anything to keep her alive.


End file.
